


the beat of your heart

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mu enjoys the sound of Kouen's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beat of your heart

In the silence of the late evening, only the slow breathing of a sleeping person being heard. Even with the street right outside, it was a calm night with few people out. Mu ran his fingers lightly along Kouen's cheek, watching him sleep soundly. He ran a finger along his jaw line, fondly letting the warmth seep in through his skin. He rested his palm against his cheek for a few moments, then slipped his fingers down to the back of his neck. Just by his hair line, Kouen's skin was warmer, and he tangled his fingers into soft curls of hair, the back of his fingers pressing against his neck.

With his fingers pressed lightly against thin skin, Mu could feel the warmth radiating from Kouen. It was such a pleasant warmth, drawing him in. He wrapped his hand around his throat, only lightly pressing his palm against the skin. "....so warm, dear..." he whispered to the sleeping man, running his hand to his cheek. "And so beautiful...." He looked down at him with fondness, and started to softly trace his contours with his fingertips.

Then he bent down and pressed his lips against Kouen's pulse, feeling the even heartbeat under his skin. He carefully moved down, to lean his head against Kouen's chest. Putting his palm back to his lover's neck, he closed his eyes, filtering out all sounds except the sound of the sleeping man's heart, and anything touching him besides his lover's skin and warmth.

Suddenly the heart skipped a beat, and once it continued beating, it was a bit quicker than previously. It was because he filtered out all other sounds that he didn't register Kouen's voice immediately, but once he glanced up, Kouen repeated them. "What are you doing?" Mu lifted his head, so he could peer down at Kouen's confused face, and he smiled up at him. Then he settled his ear back over Kouen's heart. "Listening," he murmured. He let Kouen grasp his hand and closed his fingers around it, relaxing back into the feeling of skin against skin. "Listening?" Mu nodded briefly. "The sound of your heartbeat is really pleasant and comforting." He blinked when he heard the beat of Kouen's heart speed up even more, and he sat up, as Kouen shifted his free hand.

When he looked down at Kouen, he saw he had put his hand over his face, trying to cover it, but a bright blush was still visible through the cracks between his fingers. For a few moments, Mu looked down at him in surprise, but then he took Kouen's hand, pulled it from his face, and leaned down to brush his lips against his ear. "And you are really beautiful, Master Kouen," he murmured. Kouen's face only grew redder, and he turned away his face when Mu straightened up. Mu chuckled, brushing hair out of Kouen's face. He bent down to press a light kiss to his temple.

Then he settled back with his head on his chest, listening as the heart inside it continued beating quickly. Kouen's hand buried in Mu's hair, and after a while the pace of his heart slowly settled down to its normal pace. Mu smiled, relieved that Kouen managed to settle down, and enjoying the fingers running through his hair. It really was comforting to just listen like this, memorizing the sound and sensations, so he could remember them during lonely nights, and feel at ease.


End file.
